Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/06 February 2016
23:56:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:57:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:03 maybe 23:58:06 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:09 Hey 23:58:14 Hello 23:58:20 Anything new today? 23:58:21 Let me see: BestHeater: ? BestWind: Brett BestCooler: Tyler 23:58:23 Hey Bob. 23:58:26 Yep. 23:58:31 What happened? 23:58:51 Three users came in chat. 23:59:04 What were they named? 23:59:08 BestHeater, BestWind and BestCooler. 23:59:17 They have to all be related. 23:59:19 BestHeater: ? BestWind: Brett BestCooler: Tyler 23:59:58 They apparently joined the wrong place. 00:00:06 Oh. 00:00:54 Althought, that was weird. 00:01:08 *Through 00:01:39 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gem/2016020512/gem_z500_mslp_swpac_18.png 00:01:41 Either they joined a completely random wiki, or they wanted to join a "Hypothetical" or "Hurricane" Wiki. 00:01:43 Uh oh Fiji... 00:02:06 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gem/2016020512/gem_z500_mslp_swpac_27.png 00:02:15 New Caledonia too 00:02:22 Wow. 00:02:28 My edit streak is at 152 days now 00:02:30 They don't have any edits 00:02:30 CMC = fake 00:02:39 Hi 00:02:44 Hey. 00:02:46 Hey 00:02:54 How is everyone? 00:02:59 good 00:03:00 its 1 am in the UK 00:03:21 I could have some time off next week :D 00:03:21 00:04 in the UK right now. 00:03:25 Some snow is coming 00:03:28 Oh. 00:03:35 I probably will have school 00:03:36 (brb) 00:03:38 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 00:03:59 !logs 00:04:00 Bobnekaro: Logs can be seen here. 00:04:31 Hi Bob. 00:05:05 Hey Hype. 00:06:53 "Are you guys psychopaths or something?" - Emma 00:07:04 (facepalm) 00:07:24 (facepalm) 00:07:26 Really. 00:07:27 OMG (facepalm) 00:07:41 It was a conversation about Patricia's landfall downgraded. 00:07:48 *downgrade 00:08:01 Wow 00:08:09 (facepalm) 00:09:04 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:27 How is it a "good" thing that it was downgraded from 165 to 150, when that is a past event? 00:09:30 Well 00:09:37 its like you guys want people to die 00:09:49 I even heard marcus say, "Wind speed is more important then the deaths they cause" 00:09:52 Its honestly disturbing 00:09:59 Here's what I mean 00:10:12 The event already happened. So, if it gets upgraded in post-analysis, it doesn't make a difference. 00:10:31 it made landfall on a unpopulated area 00:10:43 Wow. I guess everybody wants to argue about Patricia. 00:11:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:55 I don't want a war. I will change the subject. 00:11:55 !updatelogs 00:11:57 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 22 lines to the page). 00:11:59 !hello Hypercane Bot 00:11:59 Hello there, Hypercane Bot 00:12:30 !say Hi Keranique 00:12:31 Hi Keranique 00:12:35 Hey 00:13:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:13:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:44 Anyone up for a Free Editing Season? after all, I can't forget about it :P 00:13:55 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:13:59 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:03 Sure. 00:14:12 I'll help you with it @Keranique 00:14:15 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:14:20 Here's the season 00:14:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:22 Me too. 00:14:24 It has 7-8 storms 00:14:24 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2019_Atlantic_Hurricane_Season_(Free_Editing) 00:15:19 We have room for like 00:15:28 I think room for 20 more storms 00:15:32 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 00:15:32 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:40 Okay 00:15:43 Sorry 00:15:45 I'm not sure what name to use. 00:15:48 I am particularly angry today. 00:15:55 You can just try lol 00:15:55 Okay. 00:16:17 I'm eh... 00:16:18 Mainly because of this piece of ****, no good, alcoholic father of mine. 00:16:34 That sounds like my dad. 00:16:36 a little. 00:17:14 Does your father say **** you to you? 00:17:16 It seems like I'm the only one on here without a crazy dad... 00:17:18 My dad wasn't alcoholic, but he wasn't a nice guy, either 00:17:22 Does your father consider ending you? 00:17:26 Me too, Bob, me too.... 00:17:41 Does your father ever go as far as to unfriend you on facebook when you prove a point 00:17:47 Sadly, I a too smart for him... 00:17:48 am* 00:17:57 Thank God I stopped seeing him 6 years ago... 00:18:03 Lucky 00:18:11 Wow.. 00:18:21 Not as that far. 00:18:23 For me. 00:18:29 Same, @Bob 00:18:46 My birth mom as you know is gone. 00:18:54 So meh. 00:19:15 I'm really sorry @Hype : 00:19:21 * :( 00:19:42 @Hype :( 00:19:49 It's fine, I hardly knew her. 00:20:00 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:10 back 00:20:15 Hey 00:20:17 Wb Nkech. 00:20:21 Welcome back. 00:20:53 @Keranique I added a storm 00:20:55 Wb Nkech. 00:21:01 Which one is it? 00:21:15 Hurricane Harry 00:21:16 You mean Holli? 00:21:17 ._. 00:21:23 Oh. Holli then, sorry 00:21:25 I'll fix it 00:21:26 lol 00:21:27 No 00:21:29 I'll fix it 00:21:46 Okay. 00:21:55 Sorry, I didn't realize you had a naming list. 00:22:22 It's ok 00:22:24 lol 00:24:31 Fun fact: Hurricane Holli is active on the day Cardozo's block ends. :p 00:24:49 :p 00:24:51 Ever wondered what Political Party you truly belong to? 00:25:05 https://www.isidewith.com/political-quiz 00:25:10 Now you can find out :D 00:25:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:26:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:14 I did the timeLINE 00:26:15 Green Party. ^^ 00:26:16 omg 00:26:27 Sorry for the LINE part, I accidentally clicked Capslock 00:26:43 oh 00:27:51 oh 00:28:47 oh 00:29:22 eh gtg 00:29:24 ho 00:29:24 :P 00:29:26 (bye) 00:29:44 (bye) 00:29:46 Bye Odile 00:29:48 (bye) 00:29:49 (Bye) 00:29:50 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:29:57 !updatelogs 00:29:59 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 12 lines to the page). 00:30:20 hmm.... who to run for pres this time... 00:30:33 Genghis Khan! 00:30:50 :p 00:31:05 (I am a major fan of the mongols) 00:31:49 Most men are direct descendants of them. The "Y" Chromosome noted to make a human male versus female was earliest noted in Genghis Khan 00:32:13 @Nkech Your eldest bureaucrat tag officially shows up now :p 00:32:22 I have a headache....I'm going to take a break for a few hours. Talk to you guys later! (bye) 00:32:25 Bye 00:32:26 Yep, I saw 00:32:28 (bye) 00:32:28 (bye) 00:32:30 (bye) 00:32:34 Fun fact: I've never been "eldest" anything. 00:32:54 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:33:00 I've been eldest junior admin. ^^^^ 00:33:24 I wasn't until now :D 00:33:43 Donald Trump is a fascist 00:34:05 Hail Trump! 00:34:06 jk 00:35:03 Trump is a American Hitler who people are stupid enough to support. 00:35:51 Unrelated fact: today is national weatherperson's day. :p 00:36:17 Fun Fact: I broke a streak by making Bob crat 00:36:24 What streak? @Nkech 00:36:36 Our last two crats (Me and Hype) both skipped over admin status 00:36:42 that one 00:36:47 Oh. 00:38:01 I hope we don't have anyone who skips over admin status... 00:38:20 Promotions/Demotions is just something that needs to be organized 00:38:24 Yep. 00:39:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:40 :p 00:39:50 I always strengthened slowly. 00:40:10 yep 00:40:14 It must be the fact that I am in a fujiwhara effect in the Middle of the Atlantic. 00:40:28 @Nkech It's not that likely that you will get a Modoki El Nino next year... 00:40:32 In the middle on a Illuminati triangle! 00:40:32 La Nina is much more likely 00:40:38 Confirmed. 00:40:51 :P 00:40:57 ;( @Bob 00:41:18 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/cfs-mon/2016020506/cfs-mon_01_ssta_global_5.png 00:41:36 CFS is like the only one... 00:42:25 Only 4 out of 17 models predict a positive SST anomaly in the Pacific next October 00:42:33 Average shows -1 C (moderate La Nina) 00:43:08 :( 00:43:27 Did you see that the NFL will play a game in Mexico next year? 00:43:34 Wow... @Nkech 00:43:54 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/cansips/2016020100/cansips_ssta_noice_global_8.png La Nina but cold AMO... 00:43:55 sounds dangerous 00:45:04 I hope the CFS is wrong. But I want a warm AMO too. 00:45:17 La Nina alone won't do enough for a hyperactive Atlantic 00:45:22 :p 00:45:32 Boo 00:45:54 !tell La_Nina get us a better hurricne season >:( 00:45:54 Hypercane: I will tell La Nina your message the next time I see them. 00:45:56 Well, Atlantic waters are record-warm, but the AMO is still negative...weird 00:46:12 !tell El_Nino Go away, go away! 00:46:12 Bobnekaro: I will tell El Nino your message the next time I see them. 00:46:26 !tell AMO get positive 00:46:26 Bobnekaro: I will tell AMO your message the next time I see them. 00:46:34 I think it has to do with Climate Change 00:46:46 !tell AMO get negative 00:46:46 StrawberryMaster: I will tell AMO your message the next time I see them. 00:46:46 (This is why we need Democrats) 00:46:48 :P 00:46:55 !tell Pacific freeze 00:46:56 Bobnekaro: I will tell Pacific your message the next time I see them. 00:47:09 !tell Pacific Freeze over the Atlantic for me, could ya buddy? 00:47:09 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell Pacific your message the next time I see them. 00:47:10 !tell Atlantic burn 00:47:11 StrawberryMaster: I will tell Atlantic your message the next time I see them. 00:47:38 I can't wait for El Nino to go away... 00:47:41 Which should happen in June 00:47:49 ENSO Neutral! 00:47:49 BOO!!! 00:48:02 @Nkech So, Alex turned you anti-Atlantic? 00:48:04 Switzerland People Coalition. 00:48:04 YAY 00:48:10 YAYAYAYAYAYAYA 00:48:11 /me throws tomatoes at La Nina 00:48:13 :P 00:48:26 /me tells El Nino to do the Ice Bucket challenge 00:48:33 *the tomatoes go back at Nkech hitting him in the fce* 00:48:36 face ** 00:48:49 /me makes the Pacific and Atlantic neutral 00:48:53 Better. 00:48:53 /me Throws a Banana peel for La Nina to slip on 00:49:08 (brb) Playing Political Machine 00:49:14 King El Nino has had his reign...time to bring in Queen La Nina 00:49:53 No, ENSO Modoki 00:49:55 #IAmSwitzerland 00:50:08 @Nkech ENSO Modoki could mean an INACTIVE PACIFIC. 00:50:14 Be careful what you wish for :p 00:50:27 well It keeps them around average 00:50:31 Lol 00:50:44 I want a ""Very Strong La Nina" 00:50:50 Me too @Hype 00:51:02 Just so the Pacific can face what the Atlantic has had to endure recently. 00:51:13 Yeah 00:51:18 I just care about the North Indian Ocean. :/ 00:51:24 And Nkech will be like "NO NO NO NO NO" 00:51:28 @ Bob 00:51:44 I may make a season of the "Atlantic Hurricanes" vs. "Pacific Typhoons" on HSW :p 00:51:52 Lol 00:52:10 There has never even been a Very Strong La Nina recorded. 00:53:01 Very Strong La Nina would mean highs of 70 and lows of 30 in the Winter for NC :p 00:53:06 The South Atlantic will have cyclones in 2___. 00:53:20 *Inactive Pacific* 00:53:31 In 20__. 00:53:37 The EPac hasn't had a named storm yet :p 00:53:39 And the Atlantic has. 00:53:40 Nkech: NO NO NO NO NO 00:53:46 I mean, 201_. 00:54:01 Oops, 2017. 00:54:25 I spotted Alex a week before it formed :p 00:54:48 Welcome to February, AKA TROPICS BOREDOM 00:54:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:55:00 :p 00:55:45 Lol 00:56:57 *inactive Atlantic* Bob: NONONONONONO 00:57:03 [[]]:P 00:57:18 *Bonnie forms on August 17* 00:57:32 /me is happy it formed but knows we're in for an awful season 00:57:44 If that happens, :( 00:59:02 Here's what I want to happen: Everyone predicts below-normal and the Atlantic turns out well above normal 01:03:28 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2019_Atlantic_Hurricane_Season_(Free_Editing) 01:10:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:55 D E A D C H A T 01:16:37 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:16:38 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:19 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:39 Hi 01:20:30 Hey 01:22:15 Chat is dead 01:23:15 C H A T I S D E A D 01:23:25 Ryne made of list of his "favorite HHW editors" 01:23:33 Emma made it, but me and Nkech did not. 01:24:44 Whats that supposed to mean? 01:24:54 Dang, hold up. I always appear at just the right times 01:25:19 He made them recently? 01:25:21 @ Bob 01:25:24 Yep @Hype 01:25:25 Today 01:25:39 I'm just surprised, considering Emma has a low number of edits compared to me and Nkech 01:26:32 That's the second time In 5 minutes... 01:26:38 Wb Nkech. 01:27:00 Do we need explanations for this? Actually. You guys deal with the problem. I'm not admin now, after all. 01:27:00 Nkech 01:27:04 hi 01:27:24 Is it really a big deal that Emma is on his list and I am not? 01:27:35 I find it a little insulting actually 01:27:46 @Emma I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. 01:27:50 "We didn't make the list but EMMA did?" 01:27:59 Its kind of like, Wow, we are so much better then you 01:29:34 Okay...I'm sorry...I don't want to start an argument please. 01:30:43 Where is the list, actually? Give me a link. 01:30:49 Thats fine 01:30:56 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CycloneRyne94/My_Current_Favorite_HHW_Editors 01:30:59 @Marcus 01:31:18 Thanks. 01:31:22 You're welcome. 01:32:00 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 01:32:09 :) 01:32:32 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:01 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 01:33:32 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:02 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 01:34:16 (brb) 01:34:33 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:36 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:43 Ok 01:35:23 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 01:35:47 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:40 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:54 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:04 Bye Everyone! (WAVE) 01:37:10 Bye 01:37:12 (bye) 01:37:36 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 01:38:13 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:32 Hey Odile 01:40:37 lol a tourist bus passed near me 01:41:02 :p 01:41:10 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 01:41:52 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:22 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 01:47:00 I hope the La Nina forms in May this year, 01:47:01 lol 01:47:14 It will likely be July or August. 01:47:23 ENSO should be neutral by June 01:49:16 Cool. 01:50:14 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:26 Hey Sassmaster 01:50:33 Hi Bob 01:52:05 Hi Sass. 01:52:59 Well I'm going to go, I'm getting really tired already. 01:53:00 o/ 01:53:02 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:53:09 (bye) Hype 01:53:24 He left already. 01:53:30 http://iri.columbia.edu/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/figure3.gif I hope this is true... 01:54:43 I hope so too... !say #HyperactiveAtlantic2016 01:55:04 !say #HyperactiveAtlantic2016 01:55:04 #HyperactiveAtlantic2016 01:56:03 I'm going to go 01:56:06 Bye! (Wave) 01:56:36 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:56:57 bye 01:56:59 Bye! (wave) 01:57:00 (bye) 01:57:05 back 01:57:19 (Bye) 01:57:22 Hi Nkech 01:57:41 Hi 01:57:54 Wb Nkech 01:57:56 I set it to "Cakewalk" difficulty and I swept all the states 01:57:58 :D 01:58:03 538-0? 01:58:07 yep 01:58:16 Wow... 01:58:27 Tom Cotton and Donald Trump over the Campaign Set up by Steven Hawking 01:58:48 :p 01:59:11 I wonder if we will ever get a 538-0 election or a 269-269 election. 01:59:30 how'd we get 112 pages without categories all of a sudden? 01:59:38 Idk. I'll help you with them though 02:00:13 (Brb) 02:00:43 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat. 02:01:54 Keranique is near 100 edits 02:02:12 Yep... 02:02:16 She is intensifying 02:02:46 yup 02:02:53 I just got a idea... 02:03:02 Bobnekaro for president 2016! 02:03:27 ooh ohh Arnold Schwarzenegger runs for President with Trump 02:03:29 Oh god 02:03:33 (facepalm) 02:04:24 :p 02:04:58 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:09 Hey 02:05:11 You again? 02:05:24 Yeah 02:05:32 That other wiki didn't work out 02:05:53 what wiki was that? 02:06:05 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:06:23 Sup Brett 02:06:39 Waiting for the other boss 02:06:42 Again 02:06:50 /me coughs 02:06:54 You mean capo? 02:07:05 No the other boss 02:07:08 Tyler 02:07:15 Oh oh 02:07:17 Right 02:07:19 PM? 02:07:24 Sure 02:08:44 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:08:57 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:03 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:05 Tyler 02:09:15 There you are 02:09:26 Sorry my wifi broke 02:09:35 It's okay 02:09:58 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:10:11 I guess you three somehow know each other? 02:10:30 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:10:50 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:10:53 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:54 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:56 (Brb) 02:11:03 Yeah 02:11:13 Of course 02:11:27 We're trying out that multi PM thing 02:11:40 Got some more friends coming in a few minutes 02:11:44 is it working for you? 02:12:05 I think so 02:12:12 cool 02:12:17 thanks for letting us know 02:12:39 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:13:00 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:46 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:15:07 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:15:23 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:15:27 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:15:29 Back 02:15:50 Welcome back 02:15:55 Thanks 02:16:01 Np. 02:16:06 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:16:12 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:13 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:16 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:17 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:34 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:17:30 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:17:42 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:18:09 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:19:15 -!- NestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:19:15 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:19:27 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:19:29 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:19:49 -!- NestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:20:08 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:20:08 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:10 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:20:11 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:13 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:20:15 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:18 -!- NestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:23 -!- NestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:38 Please, stop placing alts in chat 02:20:50 ^ 02:20:52 ^ 02:21:02 We're all friends 02:21:07 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:21:07 It just seems weird to have 5 accounts with similar names. 02:21:11 ^ 02:21:25 There should be one more coming 02:21:32 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:21:36 -!- NestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:21:40 let me guess, NestWind XD? 02:21:42 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:22:01 I believe so 02:22:06 -!- NestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:22:13 I had to send him over from that other wiki 02:22:18 Which one? 02:22:23 Apparently he didn't get 02:22:27 my email 02:22:36 THGRP 02:22:45 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:23:01 Guys, what wiki didn't work out earlier? 02:23:11 And why didn't it work out? 02:23:29 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:23:30 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:24:06 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:24:11 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:24:12 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:24:28 The multi PM was glitching 02:24:36 -!- NestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:24:46 There he is 02:24:47 is ours working okay? 02:24:56 Yeah 02:25:06 -!- NestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:25:21 -!- NestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:25:22 thanks for the feedback 02:25:24 -!- NestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:25:43 You're welcome 02:25:46 have you ever known that you can create your own wiki with it's own chat? 02:26:01 ^ 02:26:09 And then you don't have to share with us ;) 02:26:10 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:26:10 It will allow you to have your own private conversations. 02:26:34 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:26:44 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:27:36 !updatelogs 02:27:38 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 02:27:42 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:50 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:53 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:58 -!- NestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:28:13 !updatelogs 02:28:15 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 02:28:29 -!- NestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:28:42 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:28:48 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:29:22 -!- NestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:29:40 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:29:42 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:29:42 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:29:54 -!- NestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:01 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:07 Hey 02:30:14 Why do u keep leaving 02:30:18 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:20 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:21 -!- NestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:25 -!- NestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:30:26 -!- NestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:30:34 -!- NestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:10 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:31:15 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:36 -!- NestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:31:37 -!- VestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:39 -!- VestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:48 -!- VestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:52 -!- NestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:31:58 That's enough 02:31:59 Guys, could you please stop creating the accounts. It is obvious something is up. 02:32:04 Is this some kind of joke? 02:32:07 ^ 02:32:10 -!- VestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:32:18 -!- VestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:32:37 -!- VestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:32:42 Look, we ain't the admins you want to mess around with. We got like 15 people blocked for infinite here... 02:32:49 Yeah... 02:32:51 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:32:52 ^ 02:33:01 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:33:32 !updatelogs 02:33:34 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 02:33:50 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:33:52 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:33:57 -!- VestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:33:59 -!- VestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:34:03 !updatelogs 02:34:05 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 02:34:15 -!- VestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:34:23 What 02:34:29 -!- VestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:34:42 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:34:49 -!- VestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:34:55 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:34:55 -!- VestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:34:57 what? 02:35:01 ^ 02:35:22 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:35:51 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:35:55 -!- VestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:35:57 -!- VestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:00 -!- VestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:06 -!- RestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:14 -!- RestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:16 -!- RestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:30 -!- VestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:36:31 It's obvious something is up with this 02:36:32 -!- VestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:36 Guys. This is getting old. Stop. 02:36:37 -!- RestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:36:40 -!- BestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:45 -!- RestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:36:46 -!- BestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:48 -!- RestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:36:49 -!- VestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:36:51 -!- RestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:37:02 -!- VestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:37:02 -!- RestWind has joined Special:Chat. 02:37:03 Yes. Stop. 02:37:03 -!- RestCooler has joined Special:Chat. 02:37:06 Why 02:37:10 -!- VestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:37:10 -!- BestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:37:14 Lets just go somewhere else 02:37:16 -!- BestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:37:22 Guys meeting is over 02:37:30 Could you please create your own wiki or something? 02:37:32 -!- RestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:37:32 -!- RestWind has left Special:Chat. 02:37:33 -!- RestCooler has left Special:Chat. 02:37:33 ^ 02:37:33 ^ 02:37:34 You could chat there together 02:38:29 Now 02:38:34 Theyre all gone 02:38:36 0 02:38:36 1 02:38:36 2 02:38:36 3 02:38:37 4 02:38:37 5 02:38:38 6 02:38:38 7 02:38:38 8 02:38:39 9 02:38:39 0 02:38:40 a 02:38:40 a 02:38:40 w 02:38:41 s 02:38:41 f 02:38:41 g 02:38:41 f 02:38:41 f 02:38:42 r 02:38:42 y 02:38:42 u 02:38:42 h 02:38:43 e 02:38:43 r 02:38:43 h 02:38:43 f 02:38:44 w 02:38:44 r 02:38:44 h 02:38:44 r 02:38:45 e 02:38:45 r 02:38:45 f 02:38:45 s 02:38:45 -!- BestHeater was kicked from Special:Chat by Bobnekaro 02:38:46 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:38:49 Spamming 02:38:52 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:38:56 -!- BestHeater was kicked from Special:Chat by Sassmaster15 02:38:56 Hahahahaha 02:38:57 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:39:03 -!- BestHeater has joined Special:Chat. 02:39:11 -!- BestHeater was banned from Special:Chat for 7200 seconds by Sassmaster15. 02:39:12 -!- BestHeater has left Special:Chat. 02:39:24 I banned him. Should I not have done that? 02:39:32 That's fine 02:39:33 It was a good move, he was spamming and evading his kick. 02:39:49 Okay... 02:40:53 keep your eyes on those accounts, folks, see if they start trying to vandalize or spam us... 02:40:58 Yeah.. 02:41:20 I will be on the lookout. 02:41:22 !loff 10:54:15 Logging is ENABLED 10:54:25 !updatelogs 10:54:27 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 11:05:48 And... done. 11:06:01 We won't see those alts for a while. 11:13:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:22:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:22:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:24:23 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:24:28 Hey Hype! 11:24:58 Yep, I noticed those "Wind/Heater/Cooler" alts in here. 11:25:14 11:25:27 Wow.. 11:25:42 Thank you, Dev Wiki. 11:26:00 I only discovered that when I read the chat logs. 11:26:32 #CheckUser? 11:27:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:27:30 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 11:27:31 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:27:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:28:25 If they are all the same person, that means, if I block BestWind's IP, they won't appear, right? Unfortunately, IPs change all the time. 11:28:56 Oh, wait, there are already IP blocked. 11:28:57 Whew. 11:29:17 Since January 16, we're getting all those vandals.. 11:30:38 They all started almost 1 week after Bittersweet joined... 11:30:58 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 11:31:10 We have Kool, Yolo, and now these "Cool/Heater/Wind" alts. 11:31:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:31:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:36:28 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:36:45 Wb. 11:37:01 Thanks 11:37:15 Np. 11:38:33 *eats cookie* 11:47:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:47:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:48:10 Hmm... found one of my naming lists! 11:48:19 Let me see the names... 11:48:25 Audrey Brandon Claire David Esther Finn Gwen Henry Juliet Keith Liberty Mike Nikita Owen Phoebe Quentin Raquel Scott Trinity Umberto Victoria Warren Xena York Zoey 11:53:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:53:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:54:52 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 11:55:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:55:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:55:38 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:57:25 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 11:57:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:57:53 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 11:58:02 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:58:32 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 11:58:38 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:59:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 11:59:29 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:59:59 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:00:20 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:01:33 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:02:08 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:02:35 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:02:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:06:56 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:10:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:11:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:11:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:11:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:19:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:27:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:28:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:42:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:43:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:44:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:44:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:46:11 !updatelogs 12:46:14 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 12:57:07 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 12:57:27 Wb Hype. 12:57:38 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 13:05:57 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 13:06:05 Hey! 13:06:28 Hey Marcus! 13:06:46 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 13:06:50 Hi 13:06:56 Hey! 13:07:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:07:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:07:37 Hi! 13:10:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:10:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:12:04 I saw the those Wind/Cooler/Heater guys returned. 13:12:30 13:13:03 For only 1 week, since they were not like, vandalizing. They were just spamming on chat. 13:13:21 Oh, i just saw them on the chat log. 13:13:22 But, 12 alts... 13:13:45 That would be crazy. 13:13:46 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:13:51 Hi Azure! 13:13:55 Hi 13:13:56 You can see the block log by yourself. 13:13:59 Hey Azure. 13:14:04 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block 13:14:36 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 13:14:42 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:14:44 Wow 13:15:11 eithwr starts with Nest, Vest, Best or Rest 13:15:15 Yep. Shocking, isn't it? . 13:15:25 and ends with either Wind, Cooler or Heater 13:15:37 they all were in chat at once? 13:15:42 Either someone was 'pranking' us, or they were real trolls. 13:15:45 God thats a lot of blocks. 13:15:48 Not actually. 13:15:52 Oh 13:16:01 but 1+ at a time? 13:16:08 They were constantly entering and exiting the chat. 13:16:09 Yep. 13:16:12 Oh 13:16:16 so basically 13:16:24 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:16:26 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:16:33 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:16:38 The only one who was spamming was BestHeater, I think. 13:16:40 Like that? 13:16:44 !logs 13:16:44 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 13:16:47 ah 13:17:05 I'm good at logsweeping 13:17:16 Date? 13:17:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:17:42 February 6. 13:17:46 Ok 13:17:54 Brb, logging logs 13:18:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:18:18 Okay. 13:18:46 BestHeater said: "Hahahahaha". 13:19:15 He and his friends wanted to pm. 13:19:40 !tell BobNekaro I have a normal dad too :p 13:19:41 AzureAzulCrash: I will tell BobNekaro your message the next time I see them. 13:19:56 "It was a good move, he was spamming and evading his kick. - Bobnekaro 13:20:26 Too bad i cant do these do to me being inactive. 13:20:28 Unfortunately, Nkech turned off chat logging. 13:20:41 I had to enable it later. 13:22:00 So 13:22:14 wha time were they doing stuff? 13:22:19 on feb 6 logs? 13:23:16 Around 02:00. 13:23:47 So there was 9 of them 13:23:53 and they said they were all 'friends' 13:24:00 I truly don't believe that lol 13:24:36 Teah 13:24:37 12, exactly. 13:24:39 Me too. 13:24:42 oh 13:24:57 BestHeater joined at 2:04-2:05 13:25:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:25:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:26:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:26:18 -!- Samantas5855 has joined Special:Chat. 13:26:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:26:33 I was loking for hypercane 13:26:39 but he'snot here 13:26:46 Whalecome? 13:26:56 If you see people's names that are familiar to another user that was banned, you know what to do. 13:27:07 Ah 13:27:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:27:21 Invest Samantas has formed! 13:27:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:27:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:27:59 well 13:28:01 !tell Hypercane Thanks for making me Autopatrol 13:28:01 AzureAzulCrash: I will tell Hypercane your message the next time I see them. 13:28:10 if you think I am a sock or whatever 13:28:12 ask hypercane 13:28:15 he knows me 13:28:16 .-. 13:28:18 I am from cp wiki 13:28:26 I was inchat once 13:28:32 There was a sockpuppet that came from there 13:28:33 cpw's chat? 13:28:35 Yeah 13:28:43 I think his name was darien or something like that 13:28:46 btw 13:28:49 and all he said was 'turtlez' and he kept mocking us 13:28:51 I wanted to tell you 13:29:01 that you can make your wiki look a bit better 13:29:06 by changing the css a bit 13:29:19 Girl, what date did it happen? 13:29:22 if you want I can tell you how 13:29:22 I'm not really the hig rank lol 13:29:29 Ok 13:29:29 What happened? lol 13:29:32 I'm just a rollback 13:30:17 Wait 13:30:20 -!- Samantas5855 has left Special:Chat. 13:30:21 Darien was a sock? 13:30:29 -!- Samantas5855 has joined Special:Chat. 13:30:37 The sockpuppet of who? 13:30:42 ^ 13:31:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:31:18 (Brb) 13:31:25 Back. 13:31:36 Sockpuppet? 13:31:41 What is going here? 13:31:44 Darien was apparently a sock 13:31:50 Who is Darien? 13:31:52 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat. 13:31:56 who is darien 13:31:58 what he said 13:32:07 I don't know his name but it's something with darien 13:32:10 Darien was a sock puppet 13:32:11 Hmm... 13:32:13 from like late january 13:32:15 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ADarien8910 13:32:18 this guy 13:32:21 Oh. 13:32:27 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 13:32:30 He was here before. 13:32:42 Yeah 13:32:45 I don't know what date 13:32:49 but all he said was 'turtlez' 13:32:54 and he kept mocking us .-. 13:32:56 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat. 13:33:00 :/ 13:33:04 Maybe he's Yolo? 13:33:08 :-| 13:33:09 Nah 13:33:12 I thought 13:33:19 If Darien was underage 13:33:22 he would be banned 13:33:32 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 13:33:34 "turtlez" 13:33:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:33:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:34:02 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat. 13:34:09 So, Darien is a sockpuppet, but of who? 13:34:30 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 13:34:35 I don't know 13:34:44 Hah, lol 13:34:47 Kool? Maybe no.. 13:34:48 I'm looking at Silent Chat 13:34:49 :P 13:34:58 :P 13:35:11 I was thinking 13:35:13 with Alan 13:35:18 someone else is in there with them 13:35:21 like a horror thing 13:35:26 that they spook alan lol 13:35:26 so like I said 13:35:30 Maybe.. 13:35:32 I am an interface editor 13:35:34 at cp wiki 13:35:42 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:35:44 Okay. 13:36:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:36:33 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 13:36:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:36:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:36:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:36:58 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:37:50 I wanted to tell you 13:37:56 that your css 13:38:01 isn't the best 13:38:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:38:10 I know. 13:38:49 I don't care actually if like, someone's css is better than ours. 13:39:09 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 13:39:22 I'm supposed to get snow on Monday Night-Wednesday, and it says 2-4 inches, but I don't believe that .-. :P 13:39:31 After all, this is not "Coding Wiki", or "CSS Wiki". 13:39:53 It's not like our CSS needs to be clean. 13:39:57 yes but improoving it 13:40:01 is very easy 13:40:06 Sure, we can clean it a bit, but well, you know. 13:40:41 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 13:40:44 Sorry 13:40:47 my internet glitched 13:40:56 do you want help 13:41:04 Well, sure. 13:41:22 I'll have to mention it to my "boss" later. 13:41:39 Nkech? 13:41:40 the reason I came here 13:41:45 Yep. 13:41:47 is because I wanted to tell hypercane 13:41:50 to come at cpw chat 13:42:03 Or Bob, anyway. 13:42:04 Oh. 13:42:11 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:42:20 -!- Samantas5855 has left Special:Chat. 13:42:41 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 13:43:26 *asks for help* *leaves* 13:43:29 :/ 13:43:43 _ 13:43:45 I'm watching you 13:43:52 G8 job, m8, 13:44:55 We can play Silent Chat in here lol 13:45:04 :P 13:45:39 I don't know what I'm going to do 13:45:42 I need another season to focus on 13:46:09 The only season for me is my 2019 Atlantic Season 13:46:14 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:46:20 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:46:33 Orrr 13:46:40 ankther hurricane ro 13:46:43 no limits 13:46:54 *azure forms* 13:46:57 No, we need a limit 13:47:02 Nothing above black holes 13:47:02 there 13:47:10 Ok 13:47:12 *Tropical Depression Two forms* 13:47:19 and we need to be realistic 13:47:27 .-. 13:47:36 uh 13:47:44 its only 40 mph 13:48:04 And it's subtropical 13:48:04 *Tropical Depression Two becomes Tropical Storm Belle* 13:48:18 *Azure strengthens a bit* 13:48:20 *Belle starts to move away from Africa slowly* 13:48:33 *NEXT DAY* 13:48:52 *Belle is over the Atlantic Ocean, around 3000 miles away from South America* 13:48:56 *Diameter is currently 100 miles* 13:49:04 *Claire forms* 13:49:10 *Azure is moving south toward the Bahamas* 13:49:24 *Belle strengthens to Hurricane Belle and winds become 80mph* 13:49:33 *Diameter increases to 150 miles* 13:49:34 *Claire becomes subtropical* 13:49:41 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 13:49:45 Hey Hype. 13:49:47 Hey Hype 13:49:49 *Azure is now a minimal hurricane* 13:49:52 ey hyoe 13:49:56 Hi. 13:49:56 Hypercane, AzureAzulCrash told you: Thanks for making me Autopatrol 13:49:56 We're doing a Hurricane RP Hype 13:49:58 if you want to join 13:50:04 Samantas5855 was looking for you. 13:50:04 :) 13:50:05 You have to do a D storm though 13:50:13 Azure, Belle and Claire formed, so 13:50:18 No 13:50:25 i started it, I make the rules 13:50:26 She said our CSS wasn't the best. 13:50:27 030 13:50:28 o 13:50:28 : 13:50:30 :( 13:50:41 He also wanted you to join CPW chat. 13:50:42 But your storms are fine 13:50:48 *Belle strengthens to 85mph* 13:50:56 *Belle is 2000 miles away now* 13:51:02 *Clarie becomes tropical* 13:51:03 *azure hovers at 90 mph* 13:51:05 *Claire 13:51:24 *Belle's diameter increases to 175 miles* 13:51:27 *Claire weakens to a subtropical depression* 13:51:32 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 13:51:33 *due to cold waters* 13:51:39 *and high wind shear* 13:51:49 *Belle makes landfall in South America as a 90mph hurricane before dissipating* 13:51:51 *azure hits The Bahamas* 13:52:01 *Claire dissipates* 13:52:09 *Tropical Depression Four forms* 13:52:10 *3d 7i* 13:52:15 *Tropical Depression Five forms* 13:52:18 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 13:52:52 *Tropical Depression Five shortly becomes Tropical Storm Ebonique* 13:52:56 *TD4 becoms David* 13:52:59 *becomes* 13:53:07 *azure moves into Florida, knocking out the NHC for a few days* 13:53:08 *Make it Eberta, my fault* 13:53:29 *Eberta moves northwest, going at a rate of 20mph* 13:53:48 **next day?* 13:53:57 yeah 13:54:13 *Eberta strengthens to 75mph, as it makes landfall in the Azores* 13:54:22 *Eberta doesn't weaken* 13:54:23 *David becomes Hurricane David* 13:54:30 *A new TS had formed* 13:54:53 *Tropical Depression Seven forms* 13:55:09 *After two hours near Cape Verde, it strengthens to Tropical Storm Gabrianna* 13:55:33 *Eve formED* 13:55:34 *Eberta explosively intensifies to 100mph as it goes at a slower rate* 13:55:43 *Diameter is currently 250 miles* 13:55:47 *Make it 350* 13:55:55 *David hits the Lesser Antilles* 13:56:07 *David doesn't weaken* 13:56:12 *Gabrianna moves south as it makes landfall along the African coast, not strengthening or weakening* 13:56:18 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 13:56:43 *David becomes a C3* 13:56:53 *Eberta goes southwest rapidly* 13:57:00 *Azure is near Eve now, now, a c3* 13:57:03 *It makes landfall as a 110mph hurricane* 13:57:06 eve is a c1 13:57:12 I thought there was Eberta lol but nvm 13:57:13 *David becomes a C5* 13:57:23 *in Bermuda* 13:57:46 *Tropical Storm Gabrianna starts to weaken as it makes landfall along South Africa before dissipating later that day* 13:57:50 *a day later 13:58:02 *Azure stalls on the Gulf stream* 13:58:12 *David makes landfall at the Yucatan peninsula* 13:58:27 *Eberta stalls near Bermuda before going up northwest again* 13:58:39 *David weakens to a C2* 13:58:55 *NEXT DAY?* 13:58:58 *Eve stalls on the loop current and undergoes AEIOU* 13:59:04 (K) 13:59:14 *Eberta makes landfall in Maine/Massachusetts/Vermont/New Hampshire before dissipating as it went inland* 13:59:36 *David makes landfall in Texas and dissipates* 13:59:40 *Tropical Depression Seven forms* 13:59:54 *eve is already a 165 mph monster* 14:00:12 *Tropical Depression Eight forms* 14:00:38 *Tropical Depression Seven remains a tropical depression before going subtropical* 14:00:44 *It becomes Subtropical Storm Hale* 14:00:58 *TD8 becomes Subtropical Storm Juliet* 14:00:59 *eve intensifies more and crosses Florida into Azure's path* 14:01:13 *Hale moves out into the Atlantic before dissipating later that night due to wind shear* 14:01:19 *Azure absorbs eve and a nor'easter at the same time* 14:01:31 *becoming a minimal C7 14:01:34 *Tropical Depression 9 forms* 14:01:46 *It becomes Tropical Storm Kasey* 14:01:47 *Juliet becomes fully tropical* 14:01:57 !updatelogs 14:01:59 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 14:02:06 *It absorbs a massive extratropical system that has David inside* 14:02:19 *Kasey quickly goes South near favorable waters where it rapidly strengthens to a C4 with 140mph winds* 14:02:27 *or C3, I don't know* 14:02:37 *Juliet becomes a C2* 14:02:59 *azure has winds of 265 mph* 14:03:53 *Kasey then explosively intensifies again to a C5 with 195mph winds* 14:04:01 *Tropical Depression Ten forms* 14:04:05 *Juliet becomes a C4* 14:04:18 *It makes landfall along Africa before dissipating later that day because it became disorganized* 14:04:22 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 14:04:26 *Kasey strengthens to 200mph* 14:04:27 *Juliet then hits Haiti* 14:04:32 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 14:05:16 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 14:05:29 *azure rampages through Miami and hits the loop current, absorbing Linda* 14:05:29 *Kasey makes landfall before going up north* 14:05:34 *280 mph* 14:05:53 *Kasey rapidly strengthens to 215mph, becoming equal strength to Patricia* 14:06:09 *Azure becomes an 14:06:14 canicane* 14:06:17 *Kasey makes landfall along the Yucatan before moving out into the Atlantic* 14:06:20 *Pacific* 14:06:30 *It is given the new name Alexa* 14:06:45 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 14:06:55 *Juliet becomes a C6* 14:07:20 *Kasey then enters a fujiwhara with a small C3 in the Pacific* 14:07:40 *Where it is renamed to Kasey again* 14:08:12 *Kasey strengthens to 220mph* 14:08:36 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 14:09:02 *Kasey then goes back out into the Atlantic* 14:09:37 *Alexa is at 195 mph due to Azure shearing it* 14:10:08 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 14:10:08 you mean Kasey 14:10:11 Alexa was in the atlantic 14:10:25 Pacific 14:10:25 omq 14:10:35 *Kasey then restrengthens despite Azure shearing it* 14:11:40 *Kasey remains at 200mph* 14:11:57 *It stalls near the Yucatan Peninsula before going straight out into the Atlantic* 14:13:11 *Kasey goes over favorable waters and rapidly strengthens to a 300mph hurricane* 14:13:18 *It doesn't make landfall* 14:13:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:13:41 *Kasey goes away from the favorable waters and makes landfall in the Azores, a small part of Africa and Spain/Portugal before dissipating* 14:13:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:14:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:14:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:21:53 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 14:22:27 Hey Nkech 14:22:56 hi 14:23:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:23:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:23:51 Yep, I saw that Wind/Heater/Cooler guy came. 14:24:24 But, don't worry. 14:24:28 I blocked them. 14:24:51 You can see it youself; 14:24:55 *yourself 14:24:59 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block 14:25:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:25:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:25:44 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 14:25:53 Hey Hype. 14:25:57 Hi. 14:27:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:27:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:31:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:31:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:32:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:32:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:32:59 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 14:32:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 14:33:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:33:49 Hey Sassmaster. 14:34:07 Hi SM. 14:34:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:35:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:35:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:35:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:36:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:36:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:39:21 Wow....everybody is so full of energy today! jk jk :P 14:40:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:40:35 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 14:40:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:41:00 Lol. 14:41:11 Back. 14:41:25 Wb 14:41:41 I just saw "Doug" posted an video. 14:41:46 Link? 14:41:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=illaDMaf7oo 14:41:55 Thanks 14:42:04 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 14:42:06 Np. 14:42:10 Hey Azure. 14:42:11 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 14:42:13 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 14:42:14 Hi Azure 14:42:25 Hoi 14:42:47 Нош аяе уоц? 17:03:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:03:26 !updatelogs 17:03:29 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 17:03:35 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 17:03:36 !logs 17:03:37 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 17:03:39 Great. 17:03:50 Now that we have the bot here, we can get proof. 17:04:04 Yep. I have screenshots of everything, as well. 17:04:38 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 17:04:45 Okay. 17:05:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:06:35 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 17:07:06 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 17:07:37 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 17:08:06 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 17:08:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:08:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:08:47 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:08:48 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:10:29 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 17:10:35 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 17:10:45 Silent chat 17:11:12 Yep 17:11:16 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 17:11:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:11:37 Yeah. 17:12:13 It's better to have a Silent Chat than having a spammer spamming. 17:12:24 Yeah. 17:12:33 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:12:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:13:16 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 17:13:25 I noticed another funny thing: Where is ABJ? He/she is always around when the vandals first appear, but, when they actually strike, he/she is nowhere to be seen. 17:13:26 -!- Saturate158 has joined Special:Chat. 17:13:36 Yeah... suspicious. 17:13:46 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 17:14:06 Would you rather have Douglas or Kool on HHW? 17:14:20 Hmm.. 17:14:41 I would pick Doug. 17:14:48 Same. 17:14:55 He's not "that" bad after all. 17:15:08 Yeah...he's just a kid, after all. 17:15:40 Yeah.. 17:19:39 Anyway... 17:21:21 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 17:21:41 Tell me if they come on 17:22:12 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 17:22:19 We will...I thought you were staying here all day, anyways.. 17:22:59 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 17:23:29 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 17:24:09 -!- Saturate158 has left Special:Chat. 17:28:36 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 17:28:42 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 17:29:08 I'm just having bad internet 17:29:21 i won't be on all day 17:29:24 fyi 17:29:54 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 17:29:55 Okay 17:30:58 -!- Saturate158 has joined Special:Chat. 17:31:28 -!- Saturate158 has left Special:Chat. 17:32:00 *eats cookie* 17:33:20 -!- Saturate158 has joined Special:Chat. 17:33:46 It appears that my tablet doesn't like me being on two chats simultaneously. 17:34:31 :p 17:34:35 Oh, well. 17:34:42 :/ 17:34:50 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 17:34:59 back 17:34:59 Hey Nkech. 17:35:09 Still Here I see, Saturate? 17:35:20 Yes, i am still here. 17:35:31 Hi Nkech 17:35:35 (hi) 17:35:35 So, I am presuming "FartherAway" is Kool. 17:35:56 what? He adopted two wiki's and the staff allowed it 17:35:57 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 17:36:06 Wow. 17:36:12 Hey Emma 17:36:12 Hey Emma. 17:36:17 We got a big problem. 17:36:40 Its as I feared. 17:36:43 Kool came back. 17:36:46 Yep 17:37:17 An user joined chat today. 17:37:23 "DaNASCAB". 17:37:40 Wait 17:37:40 He gave us some hints. 17:37:43 did you say Dana... 17:38:05 Such as Echo, TheAmericanDream and PotatoCanadian. 17:38:27 Dana? 17:38:33 Nvm./ 17:38:36 Listen 17:38:37 Oh. 17:38:45 I can take down kool easily. 17:38:48 But I need him on chat 17:38:51 with him staying on chat 17:38:55 As far as I know, Echo is "FartherAway". 17:39:04 leave him on 17:39:05 until I can get on 17:39:19 Nkechinyer 17:39:19 "Echo" also posted this message on the wiki. 17:39:30 Don't worry, I have what I need 17:39:34 "Found a new place to go, even better people like me have been here. But I ain't stupid like them! They'll never get me... Unless of course YOU SPILL YOUR SECRETS AND F___ING RUIN EVERYTHING LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!!!!!" 17:39:58 Nkechinyer 17:39:59 Now, I am unsure who's behind all of this. 17:40:01 You won't be doing anything in this. 17:40:12 He thinks of people who are "leaders" as a joke. 17:40:13 I found a pattern in the IP's Kool borrows from Proxies 17:40:26 What does TheAmericanDream and FartherAway have to do with Kool? 17:40:39 he thinks of people who are savages, well, to be cool 17:40:41 and he listens to them 17:40:47 Hmm... 17:40:50 no offense Nkechinyer 17:40:52 @Emma I guess I'll have to get aggressive with him then... 17:40:55 but thats out of your league. 17:41:05 No Nkechinyer, he never listens to breaucrats 17:41:17 How do you know all this? 17:41:18 what you can do, is message me on skype when he comes on. 17:41:24 I can use my bot account :D 17:41:24 Because he attacked a wiki of mine before. 17:41:28 The guy has bad taste in usernames. 17:41:32 No Nkechinyer. 17:41:39 Again, he does not listen to leaders 17:41:42 At least they're identifiable @Saturate 17:41:49 it takes a whole new style to take him down 17:41:56 I took him down once, I can do it again. 17:42:07 Whenever he comes on 17:42:15 I wonder how all of this started. 17:42:16 ignore him, and don't ban him, whatever you do 17:42:18 How? 17:42:19 What are you going to say to him? 17:42:24 Nkechinyer 17:42:27 We need to learn how to do this too 17:42:37 Well, what I say WILL 17:42:41 involve some language 17:42:59 Kool does not like people swearing at him 17:43:08 Words like Hell, Damn and even @$$ don't work on him. 17:43:15 Are you just going to swear at him until he leaves? 17:43:18 No 17:43:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 17:43:25 I will be opening a conversation in PM 17:43:31 and we will do this like how I did last time. 17:44:18 I am sure 17:44:22 that he will be gone within the week. 17:44:23 He doesn't like people swearing at him? 17:44:29 What is he, like 5? 17:44:30 Yea, he don't. 17:44:34 If I must mention 17:44:39 he is underage, and a muslim. 17:44:40 Who knows, he may have came here to get revenge on you 17:44:48 Thankfully, I have been studying Arabic. 17:45:08 I can throw Trump like Muslim insults at 'em 17:45:21 Well nkechinyer 17:45:25 they believe in what they believe in 17:45:28 How do you know he is Muslim? 17:45:28 you gotta respect that 17:45:35 Because he told you? 17:45:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:45:37 Saturate, I dealt with him before 17:45:40 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:45:42 Hell, his name is even Mohammad 17:45:49 I am a Atheist of course I respect that 17:45:51 How do you know he isn't lying? 17:45:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:45:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:46:03 Because nobody has ever lied to me. 17:46:04 Test. 17:46:06 I could tell you all I am a Buddhist, but I'm not. 17:46:08 I like to play games with people 17:46:19 @Emma I found a Pattern in the IP's Kool Proxies 17:46:22 It's far too easy to deceive people online. 17:46:34 PM me and I'll tell you 17:52:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:52:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:53:19 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 17:53:44 Hey Odile. 17:54:02 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:54:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:54:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:54:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:54:43 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 17:54:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:55:05 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:55:06 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 17:55:09 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 17:55:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:56:18 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 17:56:20 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:56:23 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 17:57:19 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:58:21 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:58:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:59:18 Hey 17:59:27 Looks like I was right 17:59:29 I'm on mobile by the way. 17:59:41 all those accounts may have been linked to Kool 17:59:42 @Nkech See Kool on? 17:59:59 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:00:13 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:00:15 So, we can confirm, that Kool is an impersonator. 18:00:34 Yep 18:00:42 He Impersonated DaNASCAT the Staff member 18:00:43 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:00:51 The account was DaNASCAB 18:00:54 Wow... (facepalm) 18:01:03 I hope Emma can defeat him 18:01:09 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:01:29 He impersonated a staff member, and two wikia users. 18:01:39 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:01:44 Yeah 18:01:49 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat. 18:01:49 You can't defeat him, unless he gives up. 18:01:58 It's Qst the mystery man! 18:02:00 Hello! 18:02:06 Hey 18:02:06 That Kool hates 18:02:11 Nothing is stopping him from returning. 18:02:13 Hi 18:02:21 I saw that guy's message 18:02:28 Yeah 18:02:29 Kool? 18:02:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:02:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:02:33 Hes blocked 18:02:39 Don't worry 18:02:39 The turnip guy 18:02:42 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:02:43 well for now 18:02:52 Yeah, that's who we call Kool 18:02:53 Test;. 18:02:56 He's been doing that to me on other wikis too 18:02:57 well, same thing 18:03:09 Dang 18:03:12 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:03:12 We're truly sorry for that. 18:03:17 ^ 18:03:18 But, we're facing the same problem. 18:03:23 So what are his accounts here 18:03:29 Yeah... 18:03:30 This is why I want to learn JavaScript 18:03:41 so I can code us a website- AWAY from here 18:03:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:03:55 The BestVestNestRestHeaterCoolerWind Squad, those turnips guys? 18:04:05 other guys 18:04:11 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:04:13 The TROLL accounts 18:04:16 I won't have to code forums or chat clients since I have ways we can get those 18:04:29 Even worse than Douglas, and THAT is saying something 18:04:37 Yeah... 18:04:41 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:04:43 I gtg now, bye 18:04:44 (brb) 18:04:48 O/ 18:04:48 (bye) 18:04:54 Have an epic day! 18:05:16 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 18:05:25 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:05:35 Qst, what accounts did he use on other wikis? 18:05:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:05:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:05:42 And what did he say? 18:05:55 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:06:24 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 18:06:32 Test. 18:06:34 I'm looking at the block log here 18:07:12 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:07:17 !off 18:07:18 And I see there's those yolo accounts 18:07:23 !ioff 18:07:26 Yeah 18:07:29 !loff 18:07:51 Logging is ENABLED 18:08:01 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:08:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:08:02 Emma isn't bad 18:08:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:08:17 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:08:26 Was the turnip guy ever on CC? 18:08:33 Idk. 18:08:35 ^ 18:08:35 Nah. 18:08:41 I didn't see him. 18:08:57 I think he's actually a different person 18:09:36 -!- Saturate158 has joined Special:Chat. 18:09:39 ??? 18:09:57 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:09:57 The ones that were blocked yesterday (BestHeater, etc) 18:10:09 I know those are the same guy who's been harassing me on other wikis 18:10:29 Hmm... 18:10:34 And the ones from today I'm pretty sure 18:10:36 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:10:42 But the ones you've banned in the past 18:10:51 I don't think they're the same person 18:11:06 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:11:33 -!- Saturate158 has left Special:Chat. 18:11:38 W're been getting trolls and vandals since January 16. 18:11:52 Yeah 18:11:53 *We're 18:12:03 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:12:05 When activity sharply increased 18:12:22 I guess it could be then 18:12:24 (brb) 18:12:39 He's just never used them on other wikis 18:12:42 That I'm aware of 18:12:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:12:59 Hm 18:13:15 ödd 18:13:28 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 18:14:09 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:14:10 @CycloneNkechinyer 18:14:19 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 18:14:54 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 18:15:24 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 18:15:30 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 18:15:35 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 18:16:15 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 18:16:18 Anyway bye 18:16:36 I might talk to you later 18:16:37 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 18:16:43 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat. 18:17:07 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 18:17:48 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 18:18:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:18:49 Back. 18:19:04 /me 18:19:10 /me 18:19:26 :/ 18:19:38 : / 18:19:46 :/ 18:19:50 :_/ 18:19:53 :-/ 18:19:57 :./ 18:20:10 /: 18:20:25 .-. 18:20:49 Ü 18:21:23 !logs 18:21:23 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 18:21:29 !updatelogs 18:21:32 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 11 lines to the page). 18:21:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:22:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:22:12 Вуе нувот 22:04:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:04:44 !logs 22:04:52 AGirlCalledKeranique: Logs can be seen here. 22:05:19 !updatelogs 22:05:21 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 8 lines to the page). 22:05:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:06:01 Hey Hype 22:06:05 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:06:07 Hype, PM me 22:06:10 Hi Hype 22:06:10 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:07:04 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:58 *Chat dies* 22:10:00 ;( 22:11:40 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:46 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:11:51 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:02 Yep.. 22:15:44 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 22:18:09 Keranique PM 22:18:18 chat is pretty dead 22:18:31 I wonder what is going on with all of these PMs... 22:18:59 Something Big, I'll say that 22:19:22 Okay. 22:24:47 Time for a chat vote folks: Who is in favor of moving the wiki to another site independent to wikia? 22:24:59 Sassmaster PM'd me earlier saying he was in favor 22:25:03 I am in favor. 22:25:25 I am against. 22:25:25 I'm in favor 22:25:29 I am in favor. 22:25:36 favor 22:25:44 ;) 22:25:45 We'lll lose our chat, the PMs... 22:25:52 What did you done? 22:25:57 Cheater.. 22:25:59 I promised them a IRC Client. 22:26:03 ;( 22:26:07 Not exactly. We'll still have IRC.. 22:26:15 I hate IRC, to be honest. 22:26:22 and seperate forums have PM's 22:26:24 And IRC is not the same! 22:26:43 The foruns are not the same. 22:26:52 *forums 22:26:56 Wait how will we get our content on a forum? 22:26:58 By the way, this is what I was doing with all those PM's. Gathering support for me idea to show that this is what the majority wants. 22:27:08 Cheater.. 22:27:08 @Hype we can start a Zetaboards 22:27:12 HHW 2010-2016... 22:27:20 Okay. 22:27:22 Everyone has their opinion, and I respect it. 22:27:39 But, doing what you did, is simply unacceptable. 22:27:40 For me. 22:27:52 But the majority has gone for it. 22:28:04 Well, congratulations. You killed our wiki. 22:28:12 Just because of Kool.f 22:28:25 Woah woah woah people will still find us through google] 22:28:30 I'm certain I won't forget this moment. 22:28:39 Straw has a point though 22:28:42 we could just use another wiki. 22:28:43 We'll lose all our hard work 22:28:48 ^ 22:29:08 And we won't have chat and forums won't be the same 22:29:11 That's the only things 22:29:12 @Keranique not if we protect it to admin level then Kool wouldn't be able to vandalize it. 22:29:16 We already have Hype's site, is that enough? 22:29:25 No, just no. 22:29:29 Kool won't stop this wiki. 22:29:43 @SM remember the backup Admin wiki? 22:29:45 I kinda have checkuser on the other one.. 22:29:48 We can move there? 22:29:49 No. 22:29:57 oh well. 22:30:08 It won't be the same. 22:30:16 February 6, never forget. :( 22:30:22 you don't like change much, do you? 22:30:37 You've sided against it numerous times 22:30:59 "Keep things structured, but not too structured. Do your best to support and maintain the goals and organization of the wiki, but be flexible about growth and change." 22:31:44 Everybody was against your plan a few hours later... 22:31:51 Now, they are all supporting. 22:31:53 Ugh. 22:31:56 Wait 22:31:57 Okay, now that we have agreed to move this wiki with a majority, should we move over to a different wiki (The one in which us admins meet at) or off wikia entirely? 22:31:58 I have to calm down a bit. 22:32:03 Good bye, HHW. 22:32:04 :( 22:32:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:32:12 Bye HHW :( 22:32:15 Now that it sounds like that 22:32:20 This isn't our end, but rather a transition to elsewhere 22:32:28 I can't do this 22:32:31 argh i was starting a 2014 EPac 22:32:47 So, your against now @Keranique? 22:32:51 I was favoring at first but now after what Straw said it makes me feel bad 22:32:52 Yeah 22:32:53 sorry 22:33:00 I guess we can can keep ourselves here 22:33:08 same with kera 22:33:34 !tell StrawberryMaster we're staying. 22:33:34 Hypercane: I will tell StrawberryMaster your message the next time I see them. 22:33:35 We will stay, I guess 22:34:11 I told him on his Message Wall 22:34:12 as well 22:35:08 I already did XD 22:35:16 Let me delete mine 22:35:57 okay 22:36:08 Brb 22:36:11 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:37:39 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:48 k 22:39:58 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:51 Back. 22:41:51 StrawberryMaster, Hypercane told you: we're staying. 22:42:10 we changed our mind. 22:42:17 Please forgive us. 22:43:46 Here's the logs if you want 22:43:47 !Updatelogs 22:43:51 AGirlCalledKeranique: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 22:44:22 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:44:34 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:44:37 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:44:48 Back 22:45:04 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:45:14 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:17 Hi Bob 22:45:19 Hey 22:45:29 So we're staying on Wikia after all? 22:45:44 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:45:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:03 yep. 22:46:11 (brb) 22:46:20 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:46:41 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:47:12 *eats cookie* 22:47:15 !updatelogs 22:47:18 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 18 lines to the page). 22:47:24 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 22:47:28 *brings pizza* 22:47:53 Yay, pizza! 22:48:22 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:48:47 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:49:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:49:17 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:49:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:49:56 I hope HHW isn't on the verge of collapse...I'm worried though 22:50:05 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:50:27 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:50:27 ^ 22:52:35 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:52:44 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:53 Kool needs to be found and prosecuted in real life. 22:53:00 Yeah.. 22:53:22 I found one of his IPs... 22:53:29 Really? 22:53:35 Yep 22:53:45 http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/92.96.149.245 It is actually NOT globalled 22:53:57 Well, I'll block it here. 22:54:02 Okay. 22:54:26 Back. 22:54:29 Wb. 22:54:49 I found an IP that traces to the UAE 22:54:51 Thanks, Category 5 Hurricane Bob. 22:54:51 Welcome back. 22:54:56 You're welcome. 22:55:06 Thanks, Category 4 Hurricane SM. 22:55:18 :P 22:55:27 No problem, Category 3 hurricane Hype. 22:55:37 If this IP is blocked and we get more socks, it will confirm that Kool changes IPs. 22:55:38 Done. 22:55:47 *face goes straight* :/ 22:55:57 I had blocked an IP from Kool before. 22:56:08 They stopped appearing, until today. 22:56:26 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:56:32 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:40 ...then the proxy rans out of ip's and it can hit a blocked ip 22:57:23 "User blog comment:Cinnabar The Evil Gem Chemist 55555555555555555550/24 Things that are More Likely to Happen than win the Jackpot on the Booster Wheel/@comment-92.96.149.245-20140220051443 ‎ (Created page with "I wish 20 happens because I'm Kool " 23:05:54 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:06:25 !updatelogs 23:06:28 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 23:06:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:06:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:07:51 So 23:07:55 I got a bit of an afterburner. 23:08:11 I'm going to range-block the IP. 23:08:39 Okay. 23:09:43 oh look 23:09:48 http://www.behindthename.com/name/odile 23:10:39 I hope I properly range-block. 23:10:59 Actually, I'll let Nkech take care of it when he gets back 23:11:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:12:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:49 whaaat 23:13:08 We're going to range-block the IP confirmed to be Kool. 23:13:41 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:50 Hey Nkech 23:13:54 Hi 23:13:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:14:02 PM me for a second 23:14:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:10 Welcome back. 23:15:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:15:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:09 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:11 thanks 23:16:15 No problem. 23:17:13 *eats cookie* 23:17:24 So 23:17:30 Yes? 23:17:39 -!- FuuckFuuuckShiiitCuunt has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:39 Hunter taught me how to use the hurricane infobox 23:17:43 Oh 23:17:45 Back already? 23:17:48 No worries. 23:17:52 Yeah 23:18:00 So, when are you going to stop coming back? 23:18:10 Im not planning on leaving anytime soon 23:18:29 On the twelfth of never 23:18:32 Im not either 23:18:35 Ah. 23:18:38 Alright. 23:18:45 So, were going to need to play dirty then? 23:18:51 Why are you here anyway, Kool. 23:18:58 I thought I got rid of you for good back in May 2014. 23:19:04 Hahaha 23:19:13 Youre not even admin 23:19:16 Honestly, you prove no threat. 23:19:17 I am 23:19:21 Nkechinyer 23:19:23 Back off. 23:19:23 And I back Her 23:19:28 I said back off. 23:19:30 ^ 23:19:45 Kool, what if I told you 23:19:50 I don't give a flying f*ck about what you do. 23:19:58 Go complain to your mommy that I swore at you. 23:20:09 but in all honesty, I am not dealing with a prick like you tonight. 23:20:22 Don't make me get Mary Jane. 23:20:37 You know you could just ban me 23:20:43 Yea 23:20:47 But thats boring 23:20:50 Wouldn't you agree? 23:20:53 Like the others did this morning 23:21:02 I made an account FuuckTurnip 23:21:03 Well, the others don't know how to deal with you 23:21:06 so please forgive them 23:21:09 Ok, look. 23:21:11 I do agree 23:21:14 Roseturnip is corrupt 23:21:20 (brb) 23:21:22 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 23:21:27 (brb) 23:21:32 But can't you go to CCSW and screw them over because of Rose? 23:21:33 Just kidding 23:21:46 Testing out that cool emoji 23:21:52 CCSW 23:21:58 Roseturnip was who again 23:22:05 You know 23:22:05 Rose 23:22:10 I'm really confused 23:22:10 that one admin that raged at everything 23:22:14 Oh yeah 23:22:15 Yea 23:22:18 That's rigjt 23:22:22 *right 23:22:22 So 23:22:25 Why don't you go there 23:22:27 and screw with them 23:22:35 You won't get far here, after all. 23:22:43 Yes I will 23:22:51 Im not like that Yolo guy 23:23:03 Alright 23:23:05 Cya next year m8. 23:23:14 Alright 23:23:17 0 23:23:17 1 23:23:17 2 23:23:17 3 23:23:18 4 23:23:18 5 23:23:19 6 23:23:19 7 23:23:19 8 23:23:20 9 23:23:27 10 23:23:28 years 23:23:48 SOMEONE BAN ME!!! 23:24:04 http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roseturnip 23:24:05 Bobnekaro 23:24:08 Go screw with her 23:24:09 xD 23:24:43 Did she ever come here 23:24:50 Sadly, no. 23:25:00 That's what I thought 23:25:03 How do you know her 23:25:05 I don't know much 23:25:08 Oh 23:25:10 Remember Hunter? 23:25:14 (Emmaelise401) 23:25:15 No 23:25:16 Thats my son 23:25:23 he told me a lot. 23:25:25 Oh yeah 23:25:31 Now, run off. 23:25:33 He got banned too 23:25:37 Yea 23:25:39 Quite sad. 23:25:42 But, he got unbanned 23:25:55 Now go 23:26:07 And leave me here in peace 23:26:11 Or else ban me 23:26:15 Alright 23:26:15 And Il be happy 23:26:17 Bye Kool 23:26:21 nice talking with you again 23:26:35 You really think I'm Kool don't you? 23:26:41 -!- FuuckFuuuckShiiitCuunt was banned from Special:Chat for 31536000000 seconds by Bobnekaro. 23:26:41 Oh HOLD UP 23:26:42 -!- FuuckFuuuckShiiitCuunt has left Special:Chat. 23:26:43 You Yolo 23:26:51 I think 23:26:53 idk who that even is 23:26:57 but I am hearing a lot about them 23:27:11 Woah. 23:27:16 But anyways 23:27:18 Job done. 23:27:19 This is stressful... 23:27:23 Yeah.. 23:27:25 I hope he is gone for good. But I doubt it. 23:27:25 -!- FuuckFuuuckShiiitCuuunt has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:31 Oh hold up 23:27:35 Almost forgot to say 23:27:51 You really think I'm Kool don't you? 23:27:54 You aint really kool 23:28:01 Kool wouldn't give up like that 23:28:10 Like what 23:28:12 I just like playing mind games with people not quite as smart as me 23:28:24 I'm not Kool 23:28:27 But, anyway. 23:28:31 If you are this yolo person 23:28:32 That's the truth 23:28:38 you can torture roseturnip too 23:28:44 And I'm not that yolo person too 23:28:55 Fiona? 23:29:01 Yesterday was my first day here 23:29:11 Found somewhere with an active chat 23:29:11 Well, still 23:29:15 If you want to stay here 23:29:17 Where I'm not banned 23:29:24 Permanently 23:29:28 Please change your name, as it looks innapropriate 23:29:37 I know 23:29:40 Because you seem like a good chap. 23:29:49 I already created a few accounts like this 23:30:02 Just ban them and then I'll make a new one that's better 23:30:07 Cool, but listen 23:30:17 I don't know too much about this 23:30:29 But, can you please not terrorize this wiki 23:30:35 So far the admins did nothing that I know of 23:30:39 Please, correct me if I am wrong. 23:30:43 Yeah they did 23:30:50 Oh 23:30:50 -!- Saturate158 has joined Special:Chat. 23:30:52 please do explain. 23:30:56 Hello there! 23:30:59 The strawberry guy 23:31:02 Hey Saturate 23:31:04 And the sassy one 23:31:05 What did I do? 23:31:16 Blocked me 23:31:18 Strawberry 23:31:20 but out of it 23:31:20 Oh. 23:31:24 Well, sorry for that. 23:31:27 No go ahead 23:31:28 Maybe strawberry blocked an innocent account? 23:31:34 Block this account 23:31:34 By mistake? 23:31:46 And the two that'll follow 23:31:54 I thought of a better name 23:32:02 BestHeater 23:32:04 Alright then 23:32:05 BestCooler 23:32:06 Thats all I really know 23:32:08 BestWind 23:32:11 so I can't really say anything else 23:32:16 Nest, Vest, and Rest 23:32:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:32:26 Hester, Cooler, and Wind 23:32:29 Those accounts 23:32:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:36 Sorry. Do you want me to unblock that account? 23:32:46 Sure 23:32:52 Can you block this one though 23:32:52 Okay. 23:32:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:57 Also, one more word... uu 23:32:59 And the two that follow 23:33:05 Is this that troll guy? 23:33:06 how old are you 23:33:14 because I am told that there are really strict policys here 23:33:30 Sorry I'm not telling my age 23:33:37 Thats ok. 23:33:41 Just ban me already 23:33:46 0 23:33:46 1 23:33:46 Can someone ban this man? 23:33:46 2 23:33:47 3 23:33:47 3 23:33:47 4 23:33:47 5 23:33:48 6 23:33:48 7 23:33:48 7 23:33:48 8 23:33:49 9 23:33:49 - 23:33:49 / 23:33:50 ; 23:33:50 ( 23:33:50 ( 23:33:50 ; 23:33:51 : 23:33:51 ; 23:33:51 ) 23:33:51 ) 23:33:51 I'll ban you shortly. 23:33:51 & 23:33:52 & 23:33:52 ( 23:33:53 a 23:33:53 w 23:33:53 q 23:33:54 e 23:33:54 g 23:33:54 t 23:33:54 e 23:33:55 d 23:33:55 e 23:33:55 d 23:33:56 s 23:34:00 Or give me mod or somethign so I can ban him? 23:34:07 Why does he want to be banned? 23:34:10 Wosikeiskekkekwiieiieididiirieie 23:34:18 Because I HATE THIS ACCOUNT! 23:34:24 Look at his name, Saturate 23:34:24 Doesn't he know he can just leave? 23:34:25 -!- FuuckFuuuckShiiitCuuunt was banned from Special:Chat for 31536000000 seconds by Bobnekaro. 23:34:26 -!- FuuckFuuuckShiiitCuuunt has left Special:Chat. 23:34:34 I really want this to end. 23:34:36 Wait you can leave?? 23:34:40 Weirdo... 23:34:48 I blocked him. 23:34:57 He'll likely be back under a new name soon 23:35:16 And, I had to unblock the "BestWind/HeaterCooler" accounts. 23:35:28 Why? 23:35:33 He asked me. 23:35:38 So? 23:35:52 I unblocked those accounts. 23:35:57 The rest, are still blocked. 23:36:02 You've just unblocked some troll's account because he asked you to? 23:36:08 Yep. :/ 23:36:10 Unbelievable. 23:36:18 But, true. 23:36:28 Great job... 23:36:33 Do you think it could be some other vandal than Kool? 23:36:36 -!- FuuckFuuuckShiitCuuunt has joined Special:Chat. 23:36:48 Block this one 23:36:50 NOW 23:36:55 I did. 23:36:59 I'll ban you from chat, then... 23:37:02 This is a different one 23:37:08 Man, you need to grow up dude. 23:37:10 I'm tired of this. I'm gonna head off for a few hours (bye) 23:37:15 Bye 23:37:19 (bye) 23:37:27 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 23:37:28 Just trying to get rid of these stupid accounts I already created yesterday 23:37:31 I'll admit it 23:37:31 -!- FuuckFuuuckShiitCuuunt was banned from Special:Chat for 31536000 seconds by StrawberryMaster. 23:37:32 -!- FuuckFuuuckShiitCuuunt has left Special:Chat. 23:37:47 Done. 23:38:07 Hmm... that Mick guy made his first edit. 23:38:15 You've made a huge mistake. 23:38:16 "2067 micks hurricane season" 23:38:27 I can still block him. 23:38:49 Is this just like one big game? 23:38:56 Probably. 23:39:03 Monopoly? 23:39:08 Block, unblock, block, unblock... 23:39:17 Jesus christ... 23:39:27 As I said, Monopoly. 23:39:28 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:45 Whatever dude, I'm out of here. 23:39:50 Well, bye. 23:39:52 (bye) 23:39:56 Take care. 23:40:03 I will. 23:40:18 Okay, I'm going to block him again. 23:40:25 I'm getting honestly tired of this. 23:40:26 -!- Saturate158 has left Special:Chat. 23:40:38 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 23:40:50 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:18 Done. 23:42:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:42:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:42 !updatelogs 23:42:46 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 23:42:50 -!- HHSuperFan has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:59 Hello there. 23:43:28 Hi 23:43:33 I just joine 23:43:37 Okay. 23:43:39 *joined 23:44:00 Let me leave a message on someone's wall 23:44:04 A friend of mine 23:44:06 Okay. 23:45:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:45:42 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:00 -!- HHSuperFan has left Special:Chat. 23:46:46 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Lucina_(TTM) 23:46:53 Here is a taste of what I am working on 23:46:57 Cool. 23:47:11 so 23:49:16 "I summon you to chat here ASAP! I'd like to talk to you about something important." 23:49:21 -!- HHSuperFan has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:21 Hmm... 23:49:26 Welcome back. 23:49:36 What about that message 23:49:37 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:41 Nothing. 23:49:44 Hey Bob. 23:49:45 I decided to come back on. 23:49:46 Alright 23:49:48 Hey 23:49:51 bob 23:49:55 Ive been working on somtehint 23:49:55 We'll see if she comes 23:49:59 something* 23:49:59 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Lucina_(TTM) 23:50:03 Her name is Echo by the way 23:50:08 Okay. 23:50:11 @Michelle Cool! Looks good so far :p 23:50:12 Bye 23:50:18 Hmm.. bye 23:50:19 looks that i found the replacement for Kilo in my 2015 EPac 23:50:22 (bye) 23:50:42 -!- HHSuperFan has left Special:Chat. 23:51:02 I really hope HHW survives this. 23:51:08 Me too. 23:51:10 Kalena. 23:51:12 I'm getting worried. 23:51:21 Karen in hawaiian 23:51:46 Basically, February 6 was probably the most crazy day of the wiki. 23:51:57 Possibly. 23:52:12 Maybe even crazier than last Friday or the day Douglas was banned. 23:52:17 Yeah.. 23:52:28 Strawberry 23:52:33 Yes? 23:52:34 What happened throughout today 23:53:14 Well, our wiki almost "died", and the Kool incident stuff, were.. 23:53:39 I think FartherAway is a legitimate user, he is admin somewhere. 23:54:07 I saw that he/she has sockpuppeted once. 23:54:18 According to her/his contribs. 23:54:42 Well, that's what TheAmericanDream says. 23:54:52 I want HHW to return to normal. 23:55:01 Me too. 23:55:20 FartherAway made an edit here once. 23:55:24 On Januray 25. 23:55:26 Where we have the normal users in chat. 23:55:28 *January 23:55:28 Yep. 23:55:41 I wish today was Januray 15. 23:55:45 *January 23:55:50 Before it all started. 23:56:09 I wish it was January 14 23:56:11 So Alex was active :p 23:56:15 :P 23:56:29 Maybe the wiki peaked on January 14th 23:56:36 Yeah.. 23:57:07 Maybe I should take a break from chat for a day or two and focus on season-making to relax. 23:57:19 Me too, maybe.. 23:57:33 what is the rest of the names in the eastern pacific in 2015/ 2016 02 06